The Scare
by SilvertonguedClotpole
Summary: Over a year after their accident, being accepted by his father, and Merlin getting the all clear from his injuries, Arthur finds himself worried over Merlin's health once more. But why this time? And what will be the outcome? Part 3 of the 'We Didn't Break, We Didn't Burn' series.
1. A Worrying Call

University was going great, Arthur was top of all his classes, had assignments completed way before due dates and had an excellent timetable making time for study, work, and personal time, including meeting Merlin. It was the end of his first year, he had already returned home and was waiting for everyone else to finish, so he was taking time out with his father instead. Uther had not been happy to say the least when he had found out his son was gay, but had chosen to accept it on the terms that the family was already 'broken' and he did not want to ruin it completely by disowning Arthur; which had gone down spectacularly well with Arthur, who was furious that he thought his father saw them as 'broken' when it was clearly his father's doing that they were so. Over the year, Uther had grown and altered a lot of perspectives of life, including his views on relationships. He had cut down work hours, decided to spend more time with his family, and also changed his attitude towards staff, choosing to be less of a 'King' to them, and more of a 'friend'.

Today, Arthur was spending the day with Uther at a newly opened Museum. He had promised to come here with Merlin, but his father had pouted so much when he declined that he thought he had no choice. Though, walking around the place he realised he wouldn't mind coming again in a few weeks time, it was wonderful and so very intriguing. There was one section on lesser known kingdoms that used to dwell on the small town they now inhabited, as well as the kings who used to rule over them.

"Arthur look at this..." Uther was pointing to an area coated in royal red and gold, with a very familiar dragon emblem stitched into the material. "Pendragon!"

"Merlin was right then." He walked over to the display looking down at the ring his boyfriend had given to him just over a year and a half ago.

"Pardon?"

"Merlin. When he gave me this ring he said about it being a King's ring, and that we may have royal blood."

"The boy's a good'n." Uther smiled.

"He sure is." Arthur couldn't help but give an even bigger grin in return to his father's; he never once thought he would see Uther this happy about his son being in a healthy relationship with another man.

XXX

"You will have to come back here with Merlin. I'm sure he will love it." Uther was pouring sugar into his coffee cup in the museum's cafe and opening his muffin when Arthur joined him.

"I shall. We spoke about coming a few weeks before it opened. What flavour muffin you get?" He sat down and looked over the coffee cups to his father's snack.

"Chocolate chip, why?"

"They didn't have any I liked, so I got white chocolate." He hated white chocolate, except milky bar.

"They had blueberry when I got mine. Anyway, here, have mine, I prefer white chocolate anyway."

"The guy in front of me nabbed it. Ohh, great dad thanks." He grabbed the muffin and shoved a load in his mouth before opening the booklet they'd been given on entrance to the museum. "Great, they've got a gift shop!"

"You're such a child. You always did have to buy something before leaving a place. Cost us a fortune!" His dad laughed again, not maliciously, but in a genuinely kind fatherly way, a way in which he had never done before until around 6 months ago.

"They were souvenirs! How else am I going to remember everywhere I've been?"

Father and son both laughed, before returning to their muffins, coffees and booklets. Arthur noticed on the information board that they were looking for help, so he put his book down and headed towards the counter.

"Hello. I noticed you were looking for help."

"Oh yes, we need a 'bus boy' in here or they need assistants in the gift shop." The young woman was pretty, and Arthur noticed she was giving him the eye.

"Well, I'm a university student but will be free the next few months. Unless you do not wish to have part timers."

"No, it's fine. We can always advertise again in a few months once you've returned to university." Now she was playing with her hair.

"Good. I'll let my boyfriend know, he's looking for work too." He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little smug at the look on her face. It's not that he hated girls throwing themselves at him, it was just nature, but he liked to see their reactions, though that bit he didn't know why.

"Oh that would be...sweet. For one of you to work in here and the other in the gift shop." She tried to smile but couldn't quite make it reach the same height it had a few seconds before.

"Is there some forms that I can..." He was cut off when his phone buzzed. he was a little confused, he was pretty sure Merlin was in a lecture, and all his other friends were in exams or working. "Sorry, excuse me."

he smiled at the girl and walked off towards a leaflet stand, taking out his phone he saw the caller ID. "Merl? I thought you had a lecture?"

_"I did yeah...I hope I get the notes for that, they might be important."_

"What do you...I'm confused and you've only said about 10 words. What do you mean you hope you get the notes?" was that panic rising in his chest?

_"Yeah...erm I don't want you freaking out...I'm at the hospital."_ He could almost hear the embarrassment in the boy's voice.

"What!? Why!?"

_"I had a funny turn. Not quite sure if I'm honest, last thing I remember I was in my dorm room. Just don't lose it, but I'd prefer it if you could come here please."_

"Of course, where are you?"

_"Local, in the head injuries block. Room 221B. I must be Sherlock. haha."_ Ok, that laugh was half-hearted, not Merlin's usual cheeriness.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, about half an hour, that ok?"

_"Mmhhmm... listen I need to go, feel a bit...weird again. Just don't drive here like a lunatic. Promise me."_

"I promise. Bye...love you." Best say it in-case it's the last chance you get! Fucking internal monologue, why must you hate life and ruin everything!

Walking over to his dad, he nearly tripped in his haste. Out of breath (more from worry than actual physical exertion), he asked "Could you drive me to the hospital please?"

"Why, what's wrong?" Uther clearly knew Arthur himself was ok, he wasn't stupid.

"Merlin's been taken in. Not sure why, he just said he had a funny turn and collapsed."

"Of course. Come on let's go." Grabbing his coat, coffee and muffin, he set off after his son, looks like the booklet would have to be waiting room reading material instead.

XXX

"Which room did you say he was in?"

"221B." Arthur was racing down corridors trying to find his bearing.

"You're joking right!"

"No."

"There isn't any that low, these are all 2000's. Hang on let me ask someone before you keel over. Excuse me love..." Uther patted a passing cleaner. "Could you tell me where 221B is?"

She chuckled. "London." Then a serious face past over her. "Sorry sir, my apologies for my rudeness. The 220's are in the main hospital, these rooms go between 2000 and 3000."

"Wait, dad, if he was having bad vision he may have mistaken an 8 for a 'B'."

"You're right, ok then, so in that case where is 2218? Please."

"Down this corridor, to the t-junction, then left and it's about half way down. Look out for the vending machine, it's near there."

"Thank you sweetheart. Come on Arthur."

The pair power walked, almost jogged, the way shown and quickly found the vending machine. It was right next to a deserted waiting area and a few rooms numbered 2217, 2218 and 2219. These rooms seemed larger than the others they had passed, leaving Arthur slightly more worried at the actual severity of the situation.

"I'll stay out here, call me if you want me. You go in, give him my wishes."

Arthur nodded and knocked on the door before cautiously walking in. He saw his friend sat pale, sweaty and trembling, staring as intently at a spot on the wall as possible.

XXX

Arthur had simply hugged Merlin and spoken to him for the last 10 minutes as the boy calmed down; he'd found that Merlin was trying his damned hardest to not throw up and it was that which had caused the sweating and shaking.

"Thanks. You always know how to distract me." Merlin's voice was a bit smaller than usual.

"It's because I'm such a great guy." Arthur gave his biggest grin. "You feeling better? Or do you still want the bucket next to you?"

"No it's gone now...well...mainly gone." Merlin gestured to the spot beside him on the bed. "Sit down, I'm craning my neck looking up at you."

Arthur complied and sat as close to the boy as possible, without having him confined and suffocating. "So let me in. What's gone off?"

"It's nothing. Just...had a bit of head trouble over the last few days."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd worry, and I knew you were having time with your dad...and besides I just thought it was work stress and would pass after finishing my year. Which would be Sunday by the way."

"So you've been having headaches again?"

"Yeah, plus not sleeping and feeling sick and dizzy." His cheeks reddened as he opened up.

Arthur's mind went straight to the 'event' nearly 2 years ago. It was always on his mind but had been pushed back since things seemed to be going fine. A car crash involving Merlin and Arthur had damaged Merlin's brain to such an extent it pained him 24/7, made him act very differently and become a completely different person. He had to have checks every 2 months to make sure there was no delayed problems, but they had stopped since he'd been given the all clear. Now, 8 months since his last scan, he was back in the hospital with head problems. It was only natural for Arthur to think the worst straight away.

"Ok. Brilliant...not." He squeezed his friend's hand reassuringly. "Now tell me what happened to land you in here? This is the serious injury area, they wouldn't bring you here if you just fainted. I'm guessing you ended up on the floor anyway, judging by the mark on your head." It was true, he'd noticed it when Merlin was talking, a bruised lump just below the hairline.

Merlin reddened further, if that was at all possible. He clearly refused to tell his secret, but knew it would do him no good to keep it from anyone, particularly Arthur. "I had a fit." Could he get his voice any quieter?

"WHAT!?"

"A fit. I had a seizure and collapsed in my room."

"Fuck." Arthur pulled away from Merlin, off the bed, and towards the door...he needed fresh air before _he_ collapsed.

"Arthur don't leave me...I'm scared."

With his hand on the doorknob, he froze, hairs tingling up and down his arm and neck. He hadn't heard Merlin say that since his breakdown after the crash. It snapped him out of his own self pity and turned back towards his partner.

"Oh god Merlin. I know...I know you are. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too." He re-took his seat next to the raven haired boy. "So what have the doctor's said?"

"Nothing yet, they're waiting for a free scanner then they're taking me in for tests. They've checked me over for concussion because, like you said, I'd hit my head when falling."

"Did they say you had a concussion?"

"A bit of one, but I said most of my symptoms were just the usual feelings, y'know, bleary eyed, light headedness..."

"That would explain your cock up of the room number...I'll tell you this, Sherlock won't be hiring you any time soon, Anderson!"

"What? Why?" Despite everything, he saw a glint of humour in the boy's face.

"The room number, it's 2218, not 221B."

"Hey...easy mistake when you're...woah..." Merlin fell forward slightly and grabbed Arthur's arm for support.

"You need to be sick?"

Merlin shook his head. "Dizzy. Room's spinning." When Arthur made to leave in order to get someone, Merlin just tightened his grip. "No. Don't go. Please."

"But I need to get someone Merl. I need to get the doctor." Merlin just shook his head again, looking down and closing his eyes as if to block out the world. "OK, I'll stay, block your ears." He did. "DAAAD!"

Uther Pendragon crashed through the door upon hearing Arthur call him, spilled coffee evident on his jeans. "Can you get someone, Merlin isn't good and he doesn't want me to leave him."

"Yes of course. I'll be right back." And he was gone again. Truly, Arthur could not believe this man, it was as if someone had built an exact replica but replaced the programming and swapped him for the old tyrant he was used to. Turning back, he hugged him close, waiting until either the moment passed or someone came to help.

"Hello Merlin, I was just coming for you. What do we have then?" This doctor was too layed back for Arthur's liking.

"What do you mean 'what do we have', we've got a patient who had a full blown seizure, collapsed, banged his head, and is now suffering from a severe case of dizziness, nausea and headaches. I'm sure you've got his notes, he's potentially dangerous when it comes to his head and you flounce in acting like he's just cut his bloody finger!" He hated getting mad at people, it reminded him too much of his father, but when it came to his friends' safety, particularly Merlin's, it hit him where it mattered.

"I am sorry son, I simply hoped to keep him calm. I know the circumstances of your friend's situation, and the risks that come with it. Now please, the scanning rooms are free and waiting for Mr Emrys. Would you like to bring him through." When Arthur helped Merlin off the table, the boy stumbled, the doctor turned around and looked back towards Arthur. "Do you want a wheelchair brought?"

"No." Merlin barely whispered.

"Yes. Please. And I am sorry doctor. I'm just worried."

"Do not worry, I've seen a lot of people in my time who were truly angry and what I saw in you was nothing but worry and protection. I shall get that chair for you."

**The second part will be up tomorrow guys. Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Relief

"How long is this blasted thing going to take?" Arthur's knees were twitching up and down as he leaned forward and bit his fingernails. It was an hour since they had wheeled Merlin down into the testing department, since then, he had tried to distract himself...tried!

"I don't know Arthur."

"It surely can't take this long. Something must have gone wrong. What if he collapsed in there or something?" His voice was rising, laced with panic, and everything was reminding him of how it had been before, when he never knew if he'd be hit with some news that would break his heart into a million pieces.

"They would have told us if something was wrong. Calm down will you, you're even getting me worked up." For his father to admit worry for someone other than himself really was a step up, especially for one of Arthur's friends.

"Arthur, there you are. Oh my god are you ok? How's Merlin?" Morgana appeared in front of Arthur and was pulling him up into a hug before he even had time to see her face; it was only by her voice and smell (coconut and chocolate) that he knew it was her. Over his sister's shoulder he also saw Gwen, who looked like she'd just run over a deer, horror mixed with grief, guilt and panic.

"Wh...?"

"I text your sister when you were in with Merlin. She kept pestering me to tell her where we were so she could come, she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"And then I text Gwen." Morgana continued to hug Arthur.

"I thought you would be busy Gwen, else I'd have text you." Arthur was trapped in Morgana's embrace, but secretly thanked her, not realising he'd needed a hug so badly.

"No. Morgana was waiting for me to finish my exam. She got your text just as I came out of the exam hall. We came straight away."

"Morgana, can you let go now?"

"Oh sorry Arthur." Morgana quickly let her brother go, but held onto one of his hands and squeezed it for good measure.

"So?" Gwen let the question hang and it took a minute for Arthur to realise what she was on about.

"Oh. All I know is his head's been playing up recently and he had a seizure this morning. Hit his head as he fell too."

Both Morgana and Gwen gasped and covered their mouths, a few tears also brimmed in their eyes. They too knew how much of a delicate situation it was for Merlin. Whilst he was 98% recovered and given the all clear ages ago, they still all secretly worried.

"Mr Pendragon?" A kindly looking lady walked into the hall and looked towards the group.

"Yes?" Both Pendragon men answered, even though it was clear it was for Arthur and not his father.

"Oh sorry, Mr Pendragon the younger. Arthur I believe?" She looked towards Arthur now, still smiling. That was a good sign, right?

"That's me."_ Durr_, he wanted to add.

"Would you like to follow me please."

He left without saying a word, only just acknowledging the comments from his friend and family, 'give him our love', 'tell him we're thinking of him', 'hope he's ok'.

When he was away from the waiting area, he quietly asked, "Do you know how he is?"

"I'm not sure I'm afraid. I was only asked to send for you. By the way, why is his family not here?"

"His mother is away on a business trip, I believe she is on her way back, and his great uncle is at a family funeral. He has no-one else." He looked down at the floor, a little upset for his friend, if he didn't have Arthur or their friends he would be here alone. Then again, if Arthur wasn't his friend, he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

"That's a shame. At least he has great friends like you then." She stopped outside a door and gestured for Arthur to enter. He nodded his thanks and walked in.

"Hey." Merlin looked pretty chirpy, nothing like what he had looked like just over an hour ago.

"Hey Merls, what's happening?" Arthur kept it light hearted, no need to put a damper on the mood when it was relatively good.

"Ahh ya know, not much, just had to lay still for ages whilst god knows how many machines scanned me. I feel all exposed." He covered his chest and private area like a girl would and laughed. Well he must be feeling better if he's joking.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Arthur walked up to Merlin and stood before him- as Merlin was sat on a bed, they were level- and kissed him, a smile on both their lips.

"Been as you feel the need to remind me every so often, yeah I do know that. You smell of coconut, is Morgana here?"

"Yeah, her and Gwen are with my dad. They say hi and hope you're ok."

"We'll soon see won't we." A sad smile played on his lips, the first hint of anxiety showing through.

"Speaking of which, when will we..." He swallowed, "...know?" His voice squeaked a little at the end as he fought to hold back the tears, a lump now forming in his throat.

Merlin looked up into his eyes, with nothing but affection and placed one hand on each of Arthur's cheeks. "Don't worry. Please don't worry."

"How can I not?" He grabbed both of Merlin's hands, one in each of his own. "Remember what Matthew said. Someone with an injury like yours could result in a brain tumour." Now the tears wouldn't hold back anymore.

"And it could not." Merlin brushed away one of Arthur's tears with the pad of his thumb. "Besides, even if it was a tumour, it may be operable. I could have it removed and get on with everything as normal."

"I just can't imagine you lying in a hospital bed again. I can't Merl. I still have nightmares of you laying there after the crash."

"I'll be fine. I promise you. And even if I do have to have an operation, I'll be in and out before you know it. Then you can go all nurse maid again and make sure I'm not in any pain, and that I'm comfortable and not hungry or thirsty." Merlin had pulled him in close again, their foreheads touching, and Arthur could feel the breath blowing onto his face.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't tried to show off this wouldn't have happened." Arthur just cried more now.

"What do you mean? The crash had nothing to do with you."

"No, but I wanted to show off my car. I went the scenic route instead of the quick way so I could show you the girl out on the open roads. If I'd have gone the normal way we wouldn't have crashed at all."

"That's why you always say sorry? Arthur you shouldn't carry that guilt. It wasn't your fault. I thought we were going that way because of the road closure."

Arthur suddenly remembered seeing a sign for 'road closed' near their homes, but he'd never given it any attention before. "Oh yeah, there was wasn't there." He laughed a little, though still continued to cry.

"Clotpole."

"I must have been too busy looking at yo..." Oops.

"At, what? Eh! My what?" Merlin began poking Arthur's ribs, trying to get him to stop blaming himself and calm down.

"You. Just you." Arthur looked up and kissed Merlin again.

The door opened behind Arthur and in walked the same doctor as before. He looked a little surprised seeing the boys so close, but did not say anything. "Hello again. I hope your father managed to get the coffee stains out."

It took Arthur a moment to remember that in his haste to get into the room, Uther had spilled his coffee on his trousers. "Oh, I don't think he's even tried. He wouldn't leave my side incase I did something rash." He gave a small, embarrassed chuckle and rubbed his neck.

"Well now, how are we feeling Merlin?" The doctor pulled up a chair next to Merlin's bed and sat down, folder in hand.

"Better thank you. Still a bit dizzy and sick but otherwise fine."

"So, I hate to interrupt and sound like an anxious parent, but what's the diagnoses?" Arthur was leant up against the bed right beside Merlin, with one hand still gripped firmly in his.

"First of all, I need to ask Merlin what he was up to last night?"

Merlin reddened, and looked guilty. "Erm...err...I was at a party."

Arthur didn't remember him mentioning a party, why hadn't he said anything. His face must have shown this because Merlin added seconds later, "It was a last minute thing, one of the lads was leaving earlier than the rest of us. We only decided late yesterday afternoon. I wasn't drinking don't worry."

Arthur smiled and squeezed his friend's hand.

"Well," The doctor continued. "I believe you were drugged Merlin."

"WHAT!?" Both boys exclaimed.

"We found a common recreational drug in your blood sample, only a small amount, indicating you either passive inhaled it or were drugged without knowing. The substance itself wasn't enough to cause you any symptoms, maybe a mild high last night, but the later results weren't so good."

"How do you mean?" Arthur was a little more relaxed now, the conversation was heading towards drugs and not the topic of Merlin's head and brain.

"When Merlin took his medication this morning the drug was still in his system. Because we don't know exactly what it was that was given to you, we can't pinpoint an exact reason. But we do know that your tablets had a bad reaction with what was left in your bloodstream and gave you the seizure. The rest was just a delayed concussion from hitting your head." He smiled and closed the file, looking up to the two boys waiting for the questions that would no doubt ensue.

"That's it?" Merlin was gobsmacked, and a look of relief washed over his face, even a bit of colour coming back to his previously white cheeks (other than the blush).

"Yep." The older man nodded.

"But what about his headaches before?" Arthur remembered Merlin saying that the whole week he had been having headaches and feeling a bit sick again.

"Stress I presume. Merlin stated he'd been revising a lot for exams. Also, your doctor's notes say you lowered your medication last Friday. That could also have had an affect, just as your body get's used to the alteration."

"Oh thank god. You never said you'd altered your meds." He gave Merlin a light and gentle slap on the arm.

"Forgot. It was the concussion you see." Merlin was playing all innocent, shrugging his shoulders and giving Arthur the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, concussion. 221B my arse!"

"Haha, yes, I did hear there was a mix up of room number. An easy mistake when concussed. Anyway, I'll give you two a few minutes. There will be a nurse in shortly to take you to a room and I shall check in again later." He made to stand.

"Wait. What?" Arthur spun round. "Room?"

"We must keep Merlin in for at least another 2 hours to keep an eye on him. Then he's free again." He left the room before Arthur could protest.

"Looks like you will be seeing me in a hospital bed then after all." Merlin gave a sheepish smile. "But at least I'll be my usual charming self." Now a full blown grin, one Arthur could not resist.

"Come here loser." He pulled Merlin in close and kissed him, this time with no taste of salty tears on his lips.

XXX

"Can I go yet? I'm bored. And Arthur's jokes are getting worse by the minute."

"Oh I've got another one! The urge to sing 'Lion Sleeps Tonight' is just a 'whim away, a whim away, a whim away'! Ahh, ahh, get it!" Arthur nudged Merlin with his elbow to get him to laugh, instead he got a very unamused look that, if it have been anyone other than Merlin, would have said 'I'm going to kill you while you sleep.'

"Please doc. Sign me out." Merlin was pleading and everyone in the room was laughing, half at Arthur's latest crappy joke and half at how utterly desperate the younger boy was getting.

"You will be pleased to know Merlin that I just need to hand this form into reception and get your things, then you're free to go." The doctor- Doctor Farnham, as they'd come to know- held up Merlin's file, smiled, and walked out of the room singing the Lion Sleeps Tonight.

"Oh I get it!" Gwaine suddenly called out. "A whim away!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Merlin fell back onto his pillow in exasperation. "Out! Out! Everyone out!"

Arthur just laughed, looking around the room at the friends who had gathered slowly over time as their lectures, exams and jobs had ended. Each had come in not knowing what was wrong having only received the same text stating Merlin was back in hospital. It got repetitive telling each one that nothing was wrong and so they eventually wrote it on a whiteboard, stuck it outside the door and made sure each visitor read it before crashing into the room in a blind fit of panic.

"So do you know who it might have been that drugged you?" Leon sat forward and got serious for a moment, if someone was messing with one of his friends, it worked him up.

"I've got a pretty good idea. But no need bothering about it, he does it to everyone. It's never enough to have much affect, like the doc said, just enough to lighten the mood." Merlin shrugged, but Arthur was sure he could see a look of distrust in his eyes.

"Well, just be careful from now on yeah!? Or someone will have me to deal with!" Percy cracked his knuckles.

"Ew Percy don't do that, it's horrible." Gwen pulled a disgusted face, yet still managed to look beautiful.

"Don't worry Perc, I'll let you know if anyone does me wrong." Merlin tried to put on a serious face but failed.

"That goes for this one too." Percy jerked his thumb and head in the direction of Arthur.

"No, he's mine Percival!" Uther too cracked his knuckles and made a semi threatening gesture to Arthur. Arthur just stared back gobsmacked, was this really his dad? Defending his boyfriend!?

"Thanks Mr Pendragon." Merlin giggled back.

"Call me Uther." Arthur watched as his father stood up, walked towards Merlin's bed and held out a hand for Merlin to shake. "I never properly welcomed you to the family." Smiling, both men shook hands and smiled, before Uther bent down and hugged the raven headed youth.

Arthur probably resembled someone who had just seen a dinosaur walk in front of them, yet instead he watched as the dinosaur in question, his father, walked out of the room with a nod in his direction.

Once the door closed Arthur let out a breath, "Bloody hell. You've put a spell on him Merls."

"That's me. Merlin the all powerful sorcerer, taming dragons since 1994."

The group were still laughing when the door opened and Doctor Farnham walked back in. "Wheelchair and belongings for a Mr Merlin Emrys."

"No way am I leaving this place in a wheelchair. I'm fine. I can walk it." Taking his belongings, Merlin began to put on his shoes, coat and hat- a very cute little bobbly number that would look hideous on anyone else.

"Wheelchair races?" Arthur heard Gwaine whisper to Percival.

"You're on." Both boys rose and shot towards the abandoned wheelchair, out the door, and down the corridor, followed by a mildly annoyed looking doctor.

"I'd best get some beds ready doc, you'll be having two new patients soon." Elyan nodded in the direction of the two troublemakers as doctor Farnham left to follow them.

XXX

"You were right. This place is great."

Arthur and Merlin walked hand in hand around the medieval section of the museum, having decided to visit it on a very cold and wet summers day. _"Typical English weather." _Merlin had said. _"I don't understand why so many people say they wished they lived here."_

"Of course I was right."

It was 2 weeks since the scare, in which the boys had chosen just to spend quality time with each other, their friends and families. Hunith and Gauis had spent a weekend with them in York (since Merlin was so shocked Arthur had never been), where they had really got to know about each other's family members. Whilst it had been a nice break, it was a little rough when Hunith decided to show Merlin his father's grave, who had been buried there after his untimely death when Merlin was just 10. All Merlin said was that his dad left before he was born, came back when he was 9 and died a year later; Arthur didn't ask anymore, he knew how delicate Merlin was in regards to his dad.

Now, they were walking the halls of the museum happier than Arthur could comprehend. "And this time, I'm visiting the gift shop. I didn't get chance last time thanks to _someone_."

"Oh shut up."

They walked for ages, even visiting some sections twice because they were so interesting, talking and making up stories for the dummies and artifacts adorning the displays. Eventually they made their way to the gift shop and cafe where they looked through the items like children in a sweet shop, or toy shop been as a lot of the things for sale were soft toys and history sets.

"Look, there's a wizard and knight dressing up set. You could be the wizard and I'd be your knight in shining armour." Arthur held up the _children's_ clothes set.

"You do worry me, you know that?"

Arthur just laughed as he put the clothes back, before eying a plush toy of a dragon. "How about this?"

"Now that I like." Merlin walked over to where he was stood.

"My treat then." He began rummaging in his pocket for £9- for a stuffed dragon, it was daylight robbery!

"Only if I can get you this?" Merlin held up a plastic sword and crown set, before putting the crown on Arthur's head. "There, fit for a King."

"The King and his dragonlord!" Arthur held his head like a king, then bent over double laughing.

The pair walked over to the counter to buy their gifts, drinks and snacks, when Arthur remembered the job openings. Eying the same girl as before he smiled whilst placing his items on the counter. "Oh hello again. I know it's been a while but I was wondering if the jobs were still available?"

"Hello. Yes they both are. Oh this must be your boyfriend." Slight disappointment laced her words, yet she still smiled.

"Could I have the forms please...thanks." He said when she handed them both to him. He gave one to Merlin before pocketing his own.

"Have you heard?" Another assistant walked up to the girl behind the desk. When she looked confused, the second woman carried on. "The curator to his place is leaving in 2 years. He's retiring. Don't know why they're telling us now, but apparently they're getting interviews started now, even for people still in university."

"Hey, Merlin's doing a history degree, aren't you Merls." He patted his friend on the back.

"Yeah! Nice one, I'd love to work here."

The boys thanked the ladies for their orders and sat down at a window overlooking the ancient ruins of a castle. "That must have been Camelot then." Arthur flicked to a page in the brochure- the second one he now had for this place.

"Yeah, looks like it must have been one hell of a place to live. It's weird, I can almost see it, see what it used to look like."

Arthur screwed up his face as a thought hit him. He realised the images in his head were that of his own imagination picturing the castle. "You know what Merl, so can I. Even the inside."

Merlin held up the dragon plush. "Why do I want to name this thing Kilgharrah?"

_**The End.**_

_I'd just like to say that the Lion King joke is sadly not mine, I've seen it numerous times on tumblr and other websites and couldn't help but use it, besides my jokes are terrible. I think it's genius and would like to give credit to whoever made it up, even if it was years ago. Although I've hinted at a possible reincarnation plot, I probably won't write one, or at least not one related to this series. Although I do like Merthur, I prefer it in Modern AU form, and not so much in canon era (more of a brotp to me). But I couldn't resist writing those lines at the end. I also have no idea about drugs reacting with medication, so that plot section is probably completely wrong, I'll be honest, I wrote it so quickly I couldn't be bothered to research things. Merlin's medication would probably have been some type of pain relief stuff or anti-depressants. :)_


End file.
